famguyisawesomefandomcom-20200215-history
Family Guy Episode Guide
Season 1 1. Death Has a Shadow 2. I Never Met the Dead Man 3. Chitty Chitty Death Bang 4. Mind Over Murder 5. A Hero Sits Next Door 6. The Son Also Draws 7. Brian: Portrait of a Dog Season 2 8. Peter, Peter, Caviar Eater 9. Holy Crap 10. Da Boom 11. Brian in Love 12. Love Thy Trophy 13. Death Is a Bitch 14. The King Is Dead 15. I Am Peter, Hear Me Roar 16. If I'm Dyin', I'm Lyin' 17. Running Mates 18. A Picture Is Worth a 1,000 Bucks 19. Fifteen Minutes of Shame 20. Road to Rhode Island 21. Let's Go to the Hop 22. Dammit Janet! 23. There's Something About Paulie 24. He's Too Sexy for His Fat 25. E. Peterbus Unum 26. The Story on Page One 27. Wasted Talent 28. Fore, Father Season 3 29. The Thin White Line (1) 30. Brian Does Hollywood (2) 31. Mr. Griffin Goes to Washington 32. One if by Clam, Two if by Sea 33. And the Wiener is... 34. Death Lives 35. Lethal Weapons 36. The Kiss Seen Around the World 37. Mr. Saturday Knight 38. A Fish Out of Water 39. Emission Impossible 40. To Love and Die in Dixie 41. Screwed the Pooch 42. Peter Griffin: Husband, Father...Brother? 43. Ready, Willing, and Disabled 44. A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas 45. Brian Wallows and Peter's Swallows 46. From Method to Madness 47. Stuck Together, Torn Apart 48. Road to Europe 49. Family Guy Viewer Mail # 1 50. When You Wish Upon a Weinstein Season 4 51. North by North Quahog 52. Fast Times at Buddy Cianci, Jr. High 53. Blind Ambition 54. Don't Make Me Over 55. The Cleveland-Loretta Quagmire 56. Petarded 57. Brian the Bachelor 58. 8 Simple Rules for Buying My Teenage Daughter 59. Breaking Out Is Hard To Do 60. Model Misbehavior 61. Peter's Got Woods 62. Perfect Castaway 63. Jungle Love 64. PTV 65. Brian Goes Back to College 66. The Courtship of Stewie's Father 67. The Fat Guy Strangler 68. The Father, the Son, and the Holy Fonz 69. Brian Sings and Swings 70. Patriot Games 71. I Take Thee Quagmire 72. Sibling Rivalry 73. Deep Throats 74. Peterotica 75. You May Now Kiss the...Uh...Guy Who Receives 76. Petergeist 77. The Griffin Family History Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story Feature Movie 78. Stewie B. Goode (1) 79. Bango Was His Name, Oh! (2) 80. Stu and Stewie's Excellent Adventure (3) Season 5 81. Stewie Loves Lois First Aired: September 10, 2006 82. Mother Tucker First Aired: September 17, 2006 83. Hell Comes to Quahog First Aired: September 24, 2006 84. Saving Private Brian First Aired: November 5, 2006 85. Whistle While Your Wife Works First Aired: November 12, 2006 86. Prick Up Your Ears First Aired: November 19, 2006 87. Chick Cancer First Aired: November 26, 2006 88. Barely Legal First Aired: December 17, 2006 89. Road to Rupert First Aired: January 28, 2007 90. Peter's Two Dads First Aired: February 11, 2007 91. The Tan Aquatic with Steve Zissou First Aired: February 18, 2007 ''' 92. Airport '07 '''First Aired: March 4, 2007 93. Bill and Peter's Bogus Journey First Aired: March 11, 2007 94. No Meals on Wheels First Aired: March 25, 2007 95. Boys Do Cry First Aired: April 29, 2007 96. No Chris Left Behind First Aired: May 6, 2007 97. It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One First Aired: May 13, 2007 98. Meet the Quagmires First Aired: May 20, 2007 Season 6 99. Blue Harvest (Star Wars Special) First Aired: September 23, 2007 100. Movin' Out (Brian's Song) First Aired: September 30, 2007 101. Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air First Aired: October 7, 2007 102. Stewie Kills Lois (1) First Aired: November 4, 2007 103. Lois Kills Stewie (2) First Aired: November 11, 2007 104. Padre de Familia First Aired: November 18, 2007 105. Peter's Daughter First Aired: November 25, 2007 ''' 106. McStroke '''First Aired: January 13, 2008 107. Back to the Woods First Aired: February 17, 2008 108. Play It Again, Brian First Aired: March 2, 2008 109. The Former Life of Brian First Aired: April 27, 2008 110. Long John Peter First Aired: May 4, 2008 Season 7 111. Love Blactually First Aired: September 28, 2008 112. I Dream of Jesus First Aired: October 5, 2008 113. Road to Germany First Aired: October 19, 2008 114. Baby Not On Board First Aired: November 2, 2008 115. The Man With Two Brians First Aired: November 9, 2008 116. Tales of a Third Grade Nothing First Aired: November 16, 2008 117. Ocean's Three and a Half First Aired: February 15, 2009 118. Family Gay First Aired: March 8, 2009 119. The Juice Is Loose First Aired: March 15, 2009 ''' 120. FOX-y Lady '''First Aired: March 22, 2009 121. Not All Dogs Go to Heaven First Aired: March 29, 2009 ''' 122. 420 '''First Aired: April 19, 2009 123. Stew-Roids First Aired: April 26, 2009 124. We Love You, Conrad First Aired: May 3, 2009 125. Three Kings First Aired: May 10, 2009 126. Peter's Progress First Aired: May 17, 2009 Season 8 127. Something, Something, Something, Dark Side (Star Wars Special) First Aired: Fall, 2009